


so it was written

by orphan_account



Series: we promised the world we'd save it (what were we hoping for?) [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addiction, Gen, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Season 1, Season 2, Season 3, poem, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sam can't tell if there's an exact point where he screwed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so it was written

broken promises carry the weight of your loss,  
for i have hefted the world on my shoulders before.  
i grew up, roots ripped  
and unholy turmoil in my veins.  
i grew up, entwined  
in your vines.  
i grew up, and i could reach  
that light we always talk about.  
but you couldn't.  
i grew up, with flames crashing  
to the ground beside me,  
and your cool calm vines soothing my burns. i realized my vengeance.  
i grew up while you lied  
on hospital sheets,  
breath in beats of silence.  
i grew up  
when i died, and realized  
i have to save you this time.  
i grew up  
when you left. i learned about drugs and depression  
and deep oily darkness.  
i am still growing up, brother. i am still making mistakes.  
i am trying  
not to let you down.  
i believe in you.  
so please,  
_please,_  
believe in me, too.


End file.
